


Alpha Vito x Omega Zarya

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch A/B/O [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Vitomir “Vito” Yanovich is a male alpha who was part of Overwatch in its heyday. A Russian man who is only 50yrs old, but considers himself an ‘old grizzled mutt’ used to be a trainer of recruits. True he went out into the field when needed, but he was more concerned with preparing new agents for the field. With Winston’s call going out that Overwatch had been reestablished he would come back and is helping how he can, quite enjoying being around this ragtag group of individuals. He was prepared for new faces as well, like that of Hanzo and Zenyatta, but what he was unprepared for was a confident and strong omega in the form of one Aleksandra Zaryanova or for the immediate attraction between the two. The rest of the base is just waiting for them to mate already.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If the characters are speaking in Russian, as I do not want to butcher translations, I will write it between these symbols [conversation] Ok? Make sense?
> 
> Also not every chapter will be explicit, i just feel safer putting the rating up right away

This woman was going to be the death of him, that was what was going through Vitos’ mind as he found himself on his stomach in the training room with a pink haired woman pinned his arms behind his back for the second time that afternoon. [Alright, alright! I yield, now off] he grumble in their native tongue, rolling onto his back as soon as she was off of him, [I almost had you that round] he say in response to her chuckling at him as he sat up. They had been sparring for a goo couple of hours now and he had won one out of the three rounds they had gone, coming close on the third as well before she pulled his legs out from under him. He was not a sore loser, even if he was grumbling about it, as he was impressed when someone could beat him. Especially if that someone was a beautiful omega who had captured his attention the moment he had met her.

Zarya, on the other hand, would be beaming as she offer the older male a hand up and easily pulled him to his feet once he took it. In truth he was only a head taller then she was, but she still subtly quivered having to look up to him and thinking the fact she had just won their sparring practice, [Almost still means you lost] she reply to him, but it was in a kind way. She very much enjoyed when they worked out together, either sparring, lifting weights, or even running inside or outside the base. It was the first time she had ever been drawn to an alpha in such an immense way and she was not going to miss an opportunity to spend time with him. The only issue that she had was, why would he not make a move? Talking to the other women and other alpha men everyone was convinced the man was attracted to her in the same way and they would be very compatible mates, but why would he not do anything about it?

This was what had gone through her head nearly every day since her last heat, that time she had thought for sure he would make a move on her even just out of instinct and they could work out the details after, but as soon as he smelled it on her he took a mission! Was there something wrong? Something that he just did not like about her enough that he would still be friends but not more? She needed answers and once they had parted ways from their training session and she had washed up in her room she was going to find them. There was one alpha she had yet to consult about this, one that knew Vito in the past and might have an idea of why he would avoid her so, Reinhardt. It was not that she had not thought to go to him before it was more so just timing and as the two alpha males were so close she did not want to risk ruining anything if Reinhardt spoke to Vito after.

Now, though, she was willing to risk it as during their sparring she had done all she could to make her interest known. Rubbing against him, giving him openings and making sure her scent was on him a lot, but aside from his nostrils flaring she got barely any reaction at all! So now she would come to the Crusaders room after asking Athena where he was and knocked firmly on the door, not having to wait long for the door to open and a boisterous, “Come in little one!” greeting her. Stepping inside it was easy to find the man settled in a large armchair with a tablet in hand, possibly reading or so, when he motioned to the couch across from him, “Sit, my dear and tell me why I get the pleasure of your company, hm?” he say, but she could see his eyes searching her as she sat.

About to open her own mouth to speak he would cut her off, “Forgive me, but I feel I know why you are here. Vito?” he question and the surprise in her eyes must have shown as he chuckled, “My dear his scent lingers on you often and you are very close, but I see he is still being stubborn and not marking you.” He finish and she would let a sigh leave her lips, the old German was perceptive as ever.

“I do not know why, I have shown interest in every way I can, though I am no submissive omega as alphas think I should be. I was even going to go to his room during my last heat, but he went on mission! I know he is interested, everyone else is certain too, but I do not know why he will not acknowledge my moves” Zarya finally let the frustrations spill out, fists clenching as her body was shaking, “I have never felt this way about anyone before and I want him as my mate. We get along so well, he understands and respects me, does not try to change me, but is it because I am not meek like omegas often are?” She truly was at a loss here!

Reinhardt would let her get it all out, waiting till she paused for breath before he was speaking once again in a calm tone, “I will tell you first that your feelings are not unrequited. He wants you as well, he has told me as much, but he is….well afraid is not the right word, but best I can do. He is at least twenty years older then you and does not want you to ‘settle’ for an old mutt. He, and I do not care if you tell him I told you, he wants your happiness over everything, but does not think he deserves you despite how he has come to love you” He explain slowly, trying to make sure she understood as there were times English was not their biggest strength.

Zary, though, heard every word and could feel her heart swelling at the thought that he did care about her, loved her in return, but was just worried. Well, she would just have to take care of that now wouldn’t she? “I am not settling and if that is what he thinks I will just have to beat my love into him” she state, though her words were a bit shaky with all the emotion running through her. Rising to her feet she would thank the German man of course and smiled at him when he chuckled, “Good, good, that man deserves happiness and to not be lonely anymore, now go find him” he tell her simply.

The Russian woman smiling she would bid him good day and checked the time, it was late now and nearly dinner. Heading towards the kitchen and dining area she would step in expecting to see him, but felt herself deflate as she saw a couple people missing, “Where is Vito?” she hear herself ask, only for Ana to speak up at her side, “A mission came up, he, Jesse, Jack and Lena left a little while ago and will be able to give us a time estimate by morning, but it looks like it might be a two week ordeal”

This news would feel like a punch to her spirit, though they did not often get a chance to say goodbye when a mission came up she was upset this time as she had wanted to talk to him. She would try to shake it off, though, perhaps this would work out better for her. An idea turning in her mind as her mental calendar would pop in her mind. Two weeks meant he would be getting back as her next heat was beginning and this time she was determined to not be alone for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Meurtos again, they had been more active lately and it had Vito in an irritable mood as he sat lookout atop a roof. They had been in Dorado for a week now and had busted several small incidents, but it all just seemed to easy, what was going on? He knew Jack and Jesse were trying to sneak in and he was alert as ever, his rifle resting to his arm. He was a sniper when in combat usually, despite his size, but where as others tried to take people out he usually proved more distraction and drew people away with his little noisemaking darts, drawing them into ambush usually.

So he was here covering the two as they went in, though his mind was on another thing as well. Zarya. He knew full well the female would be going into heat as he returned and he would have no good excuse to stay away from her especially with how he wanted her! It was frustrating, she deserved better, younger than him so he was sure he had no right to claim her despite how she displayed she wanted him too. They needed to talk about it, but he could never find himself bringing the topic up. What if it made things weird between them? He was certain she would be angry at first, any omega was when an alpha denied them outright, but could they get past that? He worried they couldn’t so he found himself sighing once more and grumbling in Russian, [That woman] to which he would get a com link reply from Jesse, “What was that?”

“Nothing, pup, just an old dog grumbling of a concrete roof” He growl back and settle himself in for as long as this blasted mission would take, and that would be another week. Another week until Jack was satisfied there was actually nothing huge going on and they could all go home to rest and monitor as the gang had quieted some with their involvement.

During the two weeks they would be gone said woman would not be idle once she had her plan determined. The first thing she did would be to go to Angela, getting a good physical in and beginning a course of contraception. She had not done it before as she did not have a mate or anything, but until they decided they wanted pups she would take preventative measures. Angela would assure her it would be enough in her system by the time her heat hit so she did not have to worry and also wished her well in her endeavor to get the Russian male.

From there would be the bit harder task of gaining access to the man room, but Ana would eventually help her convince Athena it was alright and when her nesting urges began she would do so in his room with the older betas help. Making sure they would have dried fruit, meat, granola bars and the like for during and making his bed more comfortable. A plastic sheet going on the mattress so it did not end up ruined of course and spare sheets. She was pleased with herself as time progressed and as the two weeks were coming to a close would feel that telltale warmth beginning to bloom in her belly and the extreme want of an alpha near her to keep her secure and loved.

It would probably hit her full force by the next night, but she was ok right now and as Athena announced the ship returning she would be on her feet. Wearing one of his workout shirts that had been in his laundry, still smelling of him, and loose athletic pants she would follow Ana to the hangar. The woman had been keeping her company and grounded as she usually did for the unmated omegas in the nesting phase and sometimes during, the elder woman having checked on her a few times during a heat that seemed to be particularly intense to make sure she ate and drank.

This was where her plan could go right or wrong and the thought had her heart pounding. Ana would then rest a hand to the younger womans shoulder, “Vito is stubborn like all the alphas here, but he is an alpha and if this does not get through to him I will have a talk with him” she say with that motherly, don’t trifle with me look and Zarya would give her a smile in return. Stepping in the door the team would be just disembarking and Angela was giving them a quick once over, just finishing Vito and letting him go as he had no major injuries.

Zarya could tell he had been in a fight, the way he stood and the scent that hit her nose as she got close enough, but it would only make her shudder. He looked barely bruised and his scent had a confidence in it, he was strong indeed. Taking a deep breath to focus again would be when their eyes met and she would see his nostrils flare. He had caught her scent and then he would glance her over, seeing she wore his shirt. 

Vito had been very happy they were finally going back, that last day proving a pain as Los Muertos decided to try to get even with them. There had been a decent brawl and small firefight, but they all got out without any major injuries and the flight back was uneventful. He had gotten a good sleep in on the flight so he was feeling fairly good when they landed and of course let the beta medic do her job. Nodding as she let him go he would be turning to the door when his eyes fell on the woman who had been on his mind, her scent hitting him a second later. A shudder running through his body he knew instantly she was on the cusp of her heat and as he took in the sight of his shirt on her frame it had his heart lodging in his throat.

The only way she would have been able to get that shirt would have been to go into his room and it had his mind whirling, it was an invitation and a declaration all in one. The simple gesture showed that his scent, he, was comforting to her in this time and that she wanted him. She was not in the senses addled state yet so knew full well what she was doing and it was a breaking point for him. He could feel eyes on them as everyone had noticed her scent by now and the unfolding scene, but it was all in the background as he approached her, not even caring Ana was just giving that knowing smile.

His eyes were only on Zarya and once close enough, before she could speak his lips were on hers. Hands finding her hips and hauling her against his chest, nearly growling into it as he felt her hands on his shoulders and that she was kissing him back. Pulling back once breathing was needed he would rest his forehead to her own a moment, [Are you certain?] he ask her.

As soon as he was on her Zarya was responding, kissing him back eagerly and pressing close, relief and desire flooding through her as his scent hit her senses full force. When they parted she would catch her breath and near scoffed at his question, [I have been sure for a long time, you have been stubborn] she would reply to him honestly, loving how his grip tighten on her hips, [Come with me, I have been nesting in your room]

Hearing that had Vito shuddering again and any doubt of this was gone from his mind as he kissed her again softly. He could feel her tenseness being so close and knew it was from the other scents in the hangar, she was very close to her heat indeed that any other omega would be already staying in their room. Kissing her forehead he would keep one arm wrapped around her as they head out, not even hearing anyone talking behind them or the bets being tallied of when they would finally snap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before anything between these symbols [ ] is in Russian

Getting back to his room Vito would be hit by a couple of thing at once, one was the sight of the soon to be needed items of food and such on his table and his bed in an obvious state of rearrange with a few more of his clothes on it. The other would be how her scent was lingering in the air, obvious she had been here quite often in the past two weeks and just confirmed by the sight of her clothing on top of the dresser. He could then feel her shaking a bit in his grip, even after all of this alphas had been known to reject an omega if they completely did not want them so he knew reassurance was necessary.

Closing the door behind them and making sure it locked he would lean to kiss her softly before he would press his nose to her neck, taking in her scent and feeling his body relax at the comfort it brought, [Make yourself comfortable, hm, I need to wash up as I stink of those Muertos whelps] he speak to her gently, tone low and soothing, assuring he was going really nowhere even as he let go of her. Vito would then shift his rifle from his shoulder, making sure it was unloaded before setting it on its rack in the corner.

Moving then he would begin to remove the chest armor he wore, jumping a bit as her fingers joined his own, [Let me help] he would hear her coo and he smiled, nodding. Zarya was overjoyed to say the least as her fingers helped undo the buckles and lift the back portion away. Her alpha had not rejected her and they were together in the safety of his ‘den’. It was perfect really and once the armor was gone she would curl her fingers into his shirt, leaning up to his ear from behind, [When you are done washing…do not redress and join me in nest]

She was not quite in the mood for sex or so, but the heat was beginning to make her warm and clothing uncomfortable. She also wanted to see him and loved how he shuddered under those words. The alpha man nodding, peeling off the shirt then for her and chuckling as she took it with her to the nest. It was a lovely sight, really, as he watched her settle in and hold it close for now, [Rest my dear, you will need it] being his last words to her before he was heading into his bathroom.

He could tell she had been in there as well, her shampoo and wash in the shower and an extra toothbrush, she was so bold to practically move in already and he found himself loving it. Stripping out of the rest of his clothing he would turn on the shower, stepping into the stream once it was the right temperature and loving the feel on his muscles. He was a bit sore, but alright enough and he would clean every inch to get the extra scents off of him and made sure to clean his cock thoroughly as well. Once satisfied with his own scent he would step out once again and head to the sink. Looking at himself in the mirror he would shave off the stubble that had grown so his face was clean again and brushed his teeth, nodding to his reflection once he had finished.

Not having bothered to close the door to the bathroom he would step out once again and found his gaze softening as he approached the bed, she was asleep. That would be the first thing he noticed as he approached her back and the second would be that she had stripped herself as well, eyes taking in the sight of her bare form. Now he had seen quite a bit of her frame when they trained as she sometimes wore just a sports bra and shorts, but he found himself rememorizing her muscles as he took in the sight of her breasts and ass for the first time. 

Moving around the bed he would carefully climb in with her, nose flaring at her scent, it had gotten stronger again and a sweetness was beginning to add to it, her slick. As he drew closer he would see her eyes flutter open a bit and she began to reach for him. Zarya had stripped herself as soon as he had gone into the bathroom, her body truly getting too uncomfortable for any clothing and had been waiting patiently for him to return. His shirt, fresh with his scent, grounding enough that she would not even notice she had dosed off until she felt the bed dipping. Waking only a bit her nose would twitch as she sw and scented him.

Throwing his shirt off the bed then she would simply reach for him, melting into his chest as he tugged her close and relaxing at the sound of his rumbling chuckle. She loved how she fit against him, tucked under his chin and the feel of his bare skin against her own, his temperature soothing even though she was so warm already and she found herself drifting right into a content sleep once again as his hand rubbed her back. She would not even know the male had fallen asleep right after she had, very pleased to hold his omega in his arms.

It would be a few hours later, the room dark as the sun had gone down and the lights had automatically turned off, that Vito would find himself waking. Confused for a moment what could have woken him his senses were quickly alert as he felt something damp pressed to his thigh and realized his love was whimpering. Asking Athena to turn up the lights about half his eyes would adjust and fall to the woman in his arms and would see she was still asleep, but his nose told him that her heat had finally fully hit and she was grinding her slick folds to him in her dreams.

Taking a shuddering breath he would feel his blood begin to warm as her scent flooded his senses with each breath and his cock would begin to stir between them. Another whimper drawing his focus to her once again he could tell she was needy and pressed his thigh to her pussy more firmly as she ground down. His hands then beginning to move he would ghost one up her side until he was cupping a breast, leaning to her ear and nipping softly as he spoke [It is alright, my darling, your alpha is here]

Brushing his thumb over the nipple would be what finally caused her eyes to open and Zarya was gasping at the onslaught of sensations. [Vito…] she moan as a jolt of pleasure went through her when his thigh pressed her clit again, the bud sensitive and causing another gush of slick to drip from her and onto him. Pressing her breast into his hand her own would find his chest and a shudder would tell both she was already close to her first release. [Do not hold back darling] he coo to her and would smirk as he felt her begin to near hump his thigh at the permission. His cock swelling more in interest it would come to rest against his belly as he saw her face take on a look of bliss.

Zarya was already orgasming, the thought causing her mind to whirl in the haze of pleasure she felt, this was what it was like to have an alpha tend you. Riding his powerful thigh she would whine, nipping at his neck as the last waves coursed through her, but it was only the beginning, [Vito please….alpha….more] she hear herself whimper, one orgasm doing little to abate the sheer flames in her veins.

Said alpha chuckling a bit he would carefully roll them, pinning a large hand on her stomach as he sat up some, letting her see him fully. His cock thick and throbbing against his stomach and abs he would have a wolfish smile on his face, [Do not worry, my darling Aleksandra, your alpha is here and has every intention of rutting his omega till she is gushing his seed]


End file.
